Freezing: Sonic Boom Adventure
by SonicAnimeStudios
Summary: Sequel to "Freezing: Sonic Boom." Worlds collide once more when Sonic's friends reunite with him in the Freezing universe. Also, Dr. Eggman is back, and everyone must work together to keep him from achieving world domination and getting the Chaos Emeralds. New enemies and friends also await. Rated T for mild language, violence, and some ecchi content. Characters may be added.
1. When Worlds Collide

Freezing: Sonic Boom Adventure

Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

**A/N: The story immediately picks up where "Freezing: Sonic Boom" left off.**

* * *

The Nova are a race of multi-dimensional beings that have terrorized the people of Earth for decades. The fate of everyone lies in the hands of the Pandora and Limiters, women and men with special abilities to fight against the Nova. Our story is set at West Genetics, one of the many training academies where Limiters and Pandora live. The newest and so far strangest student to make his surprise appearance at the academy and to the world calls himself Sonic the Hedgehog. A mysterious anamorphic animal that claims to be the fastest creature in the universe, he would immediately partner up with the academy's infamous "Untouchable Queen," Satellizer L. Bridget. Together, they would form one of the most powerful teams that Genetics has yet to see. With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic with the help of Satellizer defeat the last invading Nova of the 10th Nova Clash, and restored peace. The adventure continues now!

* * *

Sonic ran through the hospital hallways as fast as he could. He dashed past doctors and nurses, sending papers and files flying. The hedgehog even evaded injured Limiters and Pandora in wheelchairs, careful at best trying to not hurt them more. All of a sudden, he saw a doctor pushing someone on a stretcher into a room, and he slid under the stretcher causing the doctor pushing it to fall down in surprise.

"Heh heh, sorry," Sonic waved as he took a quick glimpse back at the doctor on the floor.

As soon as Sonic got outside, he became less concerned about avoiding running into other people and more concerned about what just happened earlier while visiting his injured friend Ganessa Roland. He watched on the television in her room seeing a report about his home Green Hill Zone having appeared as a result of the bright light during his fight with the Nova. Just seeing that report made Sonic jump to his feet and dash out of her room, leaving his friends behind as well. Sonic had to see if it was true, if Green Hill Zone had actually been sent to this world.

"That bright light that I saw," Sonic said to himself as he continued to run. "Could it have been Chaos Control that was activated?" Sonic ran across the school grounds until he spotted the shoreline ahead of him and screeched to a halt. He panned the bay out in front of him trying to spot his home. To his left he could see the city of Shintoshi in the distance, as well as the monorail line connecting the city and the island that West Genetics was on. As he looked to his right to where the rest of the mainland was, his eyes widened when he was able to recognize the familiar checkered ground, the green grass, as well as the loops and some of the tall mountains and waterfalls.

"So I guess I wasn't seeing things after all," Sonic said to himself. "Green Hill Zone is there. I may sound crazy talking to myself, but I am home now." All of a sudden, the sound of an airplane could be heard, and Sonic looked to the sky to see a familiar red biplane that read "Tornado" on the sides flying above him. "No way. Is that?" He took off in a run chasing after it.

* * *

Up in the plane flying above West Genetics, a young orange fox with two tails was piloting the machine and a red echidna was sitting in the passenger's seat behind him. "Knuckles, just where in the world are we?" The fox asked the echidna.

"How should I know that Tails? We've been flying for hours and I don't see any recognizable places at all," Knuckles answered. Knuckles looked down at the ground below and suddenly spotted West Genetics. "Hey Tails, look at that down there!"

"What is that? It looks like some sort of high school," Tails said. "Let's fly lower to get a closer look." Tails pulled up on the throttle and the plane descended.

As Tails looked at his surroundings, a very familiar voice called out his name. "Hey Tails!" Both Tails and Knuckles looked below to their left to see Sonic running behind them.

"That's Sonic," Knuckles exclaimed.

"Hey Knuckles! It's nice to see you again to," Sonic shouted again as he waved. "There's an airfield nearby, just follow me!" His running speed increased and he zigzagged across the school grounds leading the way. Tails and Knuckles were able to keep a close eye on his movements and followed Sonic.

* * *

_Airfield_

Once Tails had landed the Tornado on the field, he and Knuckles immediately jumped out of it and ran towards Sonic as he slowed his run to a walk. "Hey guys, long time…" Before Sonic could complete what he was going to say, Knuckles punched Sonic in his shoulder lightly.

"You blue fool," Knuckles exclaimed. "It has felt like a long time! We've been worried sick about you for about the past week or so!"

"He's right," Tails continued. "We thought you were dead after we heard about you fighting that army of Eggman's robots!"

"Come on now guys," Sonic said rubbing his shoulder from Knuckles' punch. "You know me better than that. I always find a way of cheating death. And besides, it was Chaos Control that made sent me here."

"Here?" Tails repeated. He and Knuckles scanned their surroundings of the airfield. "Just what exactly is here?"

"Just follow me and I'll tell you," Sonic said and he turned around to walk back towards the school. Knuckles and Tails looked at each with raised eyebrows. They shrugged and then followed Sonic.

* * *

As the trio of friends walked through the school grounds, Sonic explained how he got send to Earth and talked about the conflict between the humans and the Nova, as well as mentioning the Pandora and Limiters. Tails and Knuckles were surprised about the Nova, as no enemy they had faced before had that kind of power. They realized that even Dr. Eggman and his most powerful robots were nowhere in comparison to them.

"That sounds very horrifying Sonic," Tails said. "There are aliens that actually invade the planet every certain number of years and kill people?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't exactly call them aliens Tails. More like multi-dimensional beings if you ask me," Sonic explained.

"So have you ever fought one Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Just this morning," Sonic answered. "And oh boy, you guys should have seen it. Now that was a BBBE!"

"What?" Knuckles blurted out, confused at the acronym that Sonic said.

"Best Boss Beating Ever!" Sweat drops appeared on Tails' and Knuckles' faces. Tails already knew what it meant though, having heard Sonic say it once before.

"Sonic," a young man's voice call out. The hedgehog and his friends looked to see Kazuya, Rana, Kaho, Ticy, and Satellizer running towards him.

"Are you all right Sonic? You scared us all to death when you ran out of Ganessa's room like that," Kaho asked him. Her eyes suddenly shifted to look at Tails and Knuckles. "Hey who are those two? They're anamorphic animals like you."

"You must be Sonic's new friends," Tails answered. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"And I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald," Knuckles followed with his arms crossed.

"Now let me introduce you to my other friends guys," Sonic said to Knuckles and Tails. "The girl who you noticed you first is Kaho Hiragi. The guy who called my name is Kazuya Aoi, and the purple haired girl with the ponytail, Rana Linchen, is his partner. And the girl with the long black hair is the school's student council vice president Ticy Phenyl."

Sonic then looked at Satellizer and walked up to her, turning back around to face his friends. "And guys, I would like to introduce you to my partner, Satellizer L. Bridget."

Both Tails' and Knuckles' jaws dropped when Sonic introduced Satellizer. _Crap! How did Sonic ever partner up with a woman? He's never been good with them before, and yet he managed to get someone as hot as her?_ Knuckles thought out loud.

_It's a good thing that his partner is human though,_ Tails thought. _If she were an animal like us, Amy would probably freak out big time!_

"It's nice to meet you Miss Satellizer," Tails said in a normal tone, hiding his thoughts while scratching the back of his head.

"Why yes it certainly is," followed Knuckles.

Satellizer only raised an eyebrow out of curiosity when their jaws dropped in reaction to Sonic saying to them that she was his partner. She dismissed it as nothing and smiled. "Well it's nice to finally meet you two at last," Satellizer spoke. "Sonic has told me a lot about you."

Tails and Knuckles smiled at Satellizer's compliment. Sonic smiled as well, feeling glad that everyone was getting along quickly. He was still uncertain about something though. "Tails. Knuckles. How did you get sent here to this world anyway?"

Both the fox and the echidna looked at each other and nodded before turning their heads back to Sonic. "Dr. Eggman," they said in unison. Sonic's eyes widened upon hearing Eggman's name.

"What? How is that possible? When Classic Sonic and I defeated him, we were positive that we sent him and Robotnik into some void that would trap them there forever," Sonic exclaimed.

"That may be true, but we don't know how Eggman even escaped," Tails carried on. "Perhaps it's best to explain what happened during the time you were gone Sonic."

"Okay then," Sonic responded. "Lay it all on me."

* * *

"When you disappeared from the world, Knuckles and I were forced to carry on your job to handle Eggman's robots that were running loose across Mobius. Everything seemed to be going well, until several days ago Dr. Eggman showed up out of nowhere and started attacking us," Tails explained.

"He even asked us about you, but we told him that you weren't here," Knuckles carried on. "Immediately he thought we were lying and had some secret plan up our sleeves. We fought and chased him off, having some peace and quiet. At least for a little while."

"So what did he do next?" Sonic asked.

"Last night as I slept at the Master Emerald altar guarding it as always, I woke to Angel Island shaking as if there was a earthquake. I ran to where the shaking was the strongest, and the egghead had hijacked Angel Island! The doctor had attached a long robotic arm to the island from his Egg Carrier and dragged the island all the way to Green Hill Zone."

"Why would Eggman even do that?" Sonic asked.

"I managed to confront him and demanded an explanation of what he was planning. He told me that since he couldn't find the Chaos Emeralds in this world, he said that has going to going to move Angel Island over Green Hill Zone where most of our friends live, overload the Master Emerald's power and destroy both Green Hill and Angel Island so that we would finally be out of his way," Knuckles continued.

Sonic was shocked to hear what Knuckles said. "Dr. Eggman destroying Green Hill Zone? He's terrorized all of us in the past before with his mechs, but destroying our homes and possibly killing everyone is taking it too far," he exclaimed in anger.

"I know. I was angry myself when Eggman said that" Knuckles responded. "I rushed back to the Master Emerald shrine to check up on it, but several of his robots were already guarding it and setting up some strange machine to overload the emerald's power. They attacked me and I managed to defeat all of them, but one of his E-200 mechs sudden came landing in, blocking me again. That's when Tails came flying in."

"I was woken up by Amy saying that Eggman had pulled Angel Island over us, and I immediately took off in the Tornado to help Knuckles. Once I arrived he was beginning to fight the robot, and I tossed a ring down to see if it would help him," Tails followed up.

"And it did help," Knuckles exclaimed. "I tore that robot apart limb from limb with ease. That was when the real trouble began. One of the robot's body parts landed on the machine and destroyed it. I sighed thinking it was over, until electricity started to spark and a bright light began to glow from the Master Emerald. I had no choice but to run away as fast as I could."

"That's when I came flying in low close enough to Knuckles for him to jump in the Tornado, and we just tried to outfly the light, only to be sucked into it. Once it died down, we looked around to see nothing but ocean and no signs of land," Tail continued, nearing the end of their story. "We flew for hours until we spotted a city thinking that it was Station Square, but it wasn't. And that's when we saw this school and found you."

* * *

Sonic and the rest of his friends were in awe at hearing Tails' and Knuckles' story. "That sounds like it was pretty intense, de arimasu," Rana exclaimed.

"It sure does," Sonic entered. "If you guys along with Angel Island and Green Hill were sucked up, then that means our friends must have been sent here as well. That means Eggman is here."

"But what I still don't understand is how the Chaos Control activated," Satellizer said.

"I think I do," Sonic responded, and everyone turned to him to hear what he had to say. "Knuckles, you said that everything that happened with Eggman pulling Angel Island over Green Hill was last night. Well that was about the same time the Nova invaded West Genetics. I used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and defeat the Nova, and a bright light shined from it once I destroyed its core."

"Well we now know that it was definitely Chaos Control that sucked us in," Tails said. "Somehow the Chaos Control in our world and this world must have reacted to each other at the same time."

"You have a good point there Tails," Sonic said. "Now I know that we have to find Eggman and put a stop to him before he begins terrorizing this planet." He suddenly yawned and covered his mouth. "I'm gonna need a nap now." All of a sudden his stomach growled. "But right now I'm feeling hungry."

"Come on Sonic," Satellizer said. "I'll treat you and your friends to Burger Queen."

"Sounds good to me," Sonic replied smiling and turned to his friends. "Just wait until you try the burgers that they serve here."

"Whatever you say Sonic," Tails said. "Lead the way!" The large group of friends soon walked off together as they prepared to get acquainted with each other.


	2. The Dinner Party

Freezing: Sonic Boom Adventure

Chapter 2: The Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

**A/N: There are references to two bands in this story. Can you spot them?**

* * *

As the day passed by, Tails and Knuckles had already become fast friends with some of the West Genetics students closest to Sonic. Tails was able to impress some of the students with his intelligence, with some of the Pandora talking about how cute and small he was. Knuckles, however, had yet to lose his temper to anything that would tick him off, but did impress many with his strength. Sonic even talked about his time at the school and some of students that he had to fight to protect Satellizer and himself such as Miyabi Kanazaki and her Limiter goons. Knuckles and Tails shivered when Sonic talked about her, unable to stand someone just as annoying as Amy, especially perverted as well.

During the afternoon, Sonic decided to take a nap on a tree branch, with Tails and Knuckles leaning up against the trunk of the tree where Sonic was napping. As Sonic slept, he suddenly heard the increasing number of students' voices talking. He cracked opened his right eye to see what was happening, and saw that a bunch of students were gathering around what appeared to be a stand. He yawned and stretched his arms, declaring naptime to be over for him. "I'm curious to know what's going on," Sonic said to himself. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to where the crowds of students were.

At the stand, Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl were handing out pamphlets to the students. "Don't forget everyone, the event starts tomorrow night at eight," Chiffon announced cheerfully to the students walking up. "You'd better act fast in finding the right attire if you want to attend."

"Fast you say," a voice called out, surprising Chiffon and the other students. The crowd cleared as Sonic and his friends walked up. "I'm familiar with that word. What's this big commotion about?"

"Ah Sonic, you're just in time," Chiffon answered. "The student council is hosting a dinner party for everyone at West Genetics in celebration of the 10th Nova Clash's end. You can also bring your friends along." She then gave three pamphlets to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Sonic whistled. "A dinner party," he repeated. "That sounds very interesting. I'd love to go."

"And we also have a very special guest that is going to attend," Ticy followed up.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked curiously.

"You'll see," Ticy answered, giving Sonic a wink.

As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked looking at their pamphlets about the dinner party, they began to feel pretty enthusiastic about the party. "So it looks like it is gonna have everything there," Sonic said. "A buffet, music, and even dancing! Hmm, maybe I should ask Satella to dance with me." Knuckles suddenly began to laugh at Sonic's comment. "What's so funny to you Knucklehead?"

Knuckles was still laughing however. He then managed to calm himself down to that he could answer Sonic. "You, dancing with a woman? Please! You wouldn't dance with Amy when she asked you, even when she used force with her hammer."

"Hey I swear to you Knuckles. That was then, and this is now," Sonic said sternly. "I am gonna dance with Satella. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm gonna go find her to tell her about the party." He began to walk off leaving Tails and Knuckles behind.

The fox and the echidna looked at each other and nodded, and shouted, "Sonic!" Sonic turned around to see Knuckles opening his mouth wide with both hands. The hedgehog felt very weird at what was happening.

"Uh, Knuckles! What are you doing?" Sonic asked irritably.

"I'm just checking to make sure you're not sick," Knuckles answered.

"Sick? I've never been sick before in…"

"Well your forehead seems to be alright," Tails interfered as he flew above Sonic placing his hand on his head. "No fever or anything."

Sonic immediately pushed both of them away. "Would you two cut it out already? What's your guy's problem anyway?"

"Sorry we had to do that Sonic, but Knuckles and I think that you're not acting like yourself," Tails answered.

"I'm not acting like myself? What are talking about?"

"Hello? Have you not noticed the main problem? Everywhere we've gone across this school following you, we haven't seen you run around like you usually do," Knuckles explained. "All you do is walk!"

A sweat drop appeared on Sonic's forehead upon hearing this. "That's what you guys were so worried about? Me not running?"

"Yes," the two exclaimed.

"Oh come on! I'm still the same Sonic as ever. I've just learned to slow down, enjoy life, and see what it feels like to feel almost human for once," Sonic explained. Knuckles and Tails blinked their eyes in confusion. "When was the last time you've ever seen me take a big break from running?"

"Well," Tails said and put his hand on his chin trying to remember a time when Sonic relaxed. "I don't think ever."

"Exactly," Sonic said. "And besides I'm can't live forever, so I might as well live life to the fullest in a new way. But I promise you guys I will always be the Sonic the Hedgehog you've known and loved for twenty years." He proceeded to turn around and walk away with a smile on his face.

Knuckles sighed. "Guess I can't argue with what Sonic said. After all, we're the ones who are usually taking it slow and steady at living life."

"No doubt about it," Tails responded.

* * *

_Satellizer's room_

Back in Satellizer's room, the blonde Pandora was taking a shower. As the cool water poured down her face onto the rest of her smooth body, she was startled by a knock at her door. She turned off the showerhead and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around her body. "Just hold on," Satellizer shouted.

Outside in the hallway, Sonic had his arms crossed as he waited for Satellizer to answer. He began to tap his foot and then looked at his left arm, as if he had a watch. He sighed and was preparing to knock again until Satellizer cracked open the door.

"Just who is it that's knocking anyway? This is a really bad… Oh Sonic," Satellizer said startled.

Sonic noticed the towel wrapped around Satellizer's body, realizing that she must have gotten of the shower. It surprised Sonic greatly, and he sucked up some air through his nose trying at best not to get a nosebleed. "Hey Satella! Did I come at a bad time? If so, I'll try again later," he said pointing down the hallway as a signal of leaving and turned to walk away.

"No wait, you can tell me right now," Satellizer answered, and Sonic froze in the walking position he was in.

"Alright then," Sonic said quickly turning back towards her. "I don't know if you've heard, but there's a dinner party tomorrow night being hosted by the student council. I was just wondering if, well, you would like to go." Satellizer raised an eye at Sonic's invitation. "I mean would you like to go, with me that is?" He asked again trying to make himself more specific. "You don't have to if…"

"Sure," Satellizer answered shyly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt just to go with you."

"That sounds good then," Sonic exclaimed. "It starts at eight, so see ya there!"

Satellizer slowly closed the door behind her and immediately began to breathe heavily. _Did Sonic really ask me out? No he couldn't have. He just simply asked if he would go to the dinner with me,_ she thought. _He didn't even have to ask me like that, he's my partner anyway. I can't turn him down now, so I'll just have to deal with it the best I can._

* * *

_The following evening at the dinner party_

A large number of students had answered to their pamphlets and showed up in prom attire. Pandora were wearing elegant dresses while their Limiters wore tuxedoes with bowties. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they talked amongst one another, except for Satellizer though, who stood in a corner watching everyone else in her long red dress with her hair tied up in a ponytail, with a gold necklace on as well.

_This really isn't my type of thing to do, attending social events like dances and parties,_ Satellizer thought. _It's a good thing Sonic invited me, or else I would have just skipped out on it like every other event before._

"Satella," Sonic called out. She turned to see Sonic in a black tuxedo with a blue bowtie on, along with a pair of black pants. Knuckles and Tails followed behind him, with Tails in a tux with a red bowtie, while Knuckles simply wore a green tie, as he really wasn't the type who cared for fancy clothing, or social events for that matter as well. "I glad that you decided to come," he continued.

Sonic was stunned at seeing Satellizer in her red dress. "You look really nice," he complimented.

"Uh, thanks," Satellizer responded.

"No really, you look very beautiful," Sonic added.

"I think you do to," Tails said. "This party also looks very nice. This is the first time I've ever been to one. What do you think Knuckles?"

"It's okay," Knuckles answered. "This really isn't something I would do. I only came just so I wouldn't be bored."

"Sonic-kun," Rana shouted. Everyone turned to see Rana walking towards the group wearing a traditional Tibetan dress and a headscarf. Kazuya trailed behind her in a tuxedo as well. "Good evening to you to Satellizer-san, de arimasu!"

"Hey Rana. Nice dress," Sonic complimented. "Is it traditional?"

"It sure is," Rana replied. She grabbed Kazuya's arm. "Kazuya let's hurry! I want to try all the food at the buffet, de arimasu!" She took off with Kazuya being dragged as she ran with his hand still clinging to hers.

"W-wait Rana slow down," Kazuya pleaded as the four friends watched with blank expressions.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand Rana," Sonic said.

Suddenly Yumi Kim's voice came over on the microphone. "Will all the couples gather on the dance floor for the first major dance of the night? Our first song is a request, and it is "Live Life" by the rock group Crush 40."

As the music began to play, Sonic shifted his head to the speakers. "That song," he said to himself. "Why do I have the feeling that I've heard it somewhere before?" He scratched his head and then shrugged. "Eh, maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Sonic," Satellizer said as she began to shrug her body nervously. "Since this is the first dance, would you like to dance with me?"

"I was just about to ask you that," he answered. "Let's go!" He took Satellizer's hand and the two walked to the dance floor together. As the hedgehog and the Pandora danced among the rest of the students, Sonic was surprised by how well Satellizer could dance. "Hey Satella. You're actually a pretty good dancer."

She blushed at his comment. "I-I'm not. I've only know a little bit, and I'm just trying to follow your moves."

"Well I've learned from Amy based on some romantic comedies she forced me to watch with her," Sonic said. "And eh, a dance class that she dragged me to once."

Satellizer was surprised upon hearing Sonic mentioning his friend Amy. "I wanted to ask you this, but do you like Amy?"

Sonic simply blinked at her question. "Do I like Amy? As a friend, yes I like her. But as a girlfriend, oh no," he answered. "Besides, pushy girls like her aren't my type."

Their dance was interrupted when Arnett McMillan's voice spoke. "What's this? The Untouchable Queen is here, and dancing as well? I'm surprised that you would come here." Standing behind Arnett was Elizabeth and Attia.

"Oh hey Arnett," waved Sonic. "Elizabeth! Attia." When he addressed Attia, his voice was in a more intimidating tone, as he still hadn't forgot her insulting him during the mock battle. Attia gave a glare at the blue hedgehog.

Elizabeth didn't notice the exchange, as she was staring at Satellizer. "It's nice to meet you formally, Satellizer L. Bridget," she said. "We may have crossed paths before, but I believe we never got to know each other that well. I am Elizabeth Mably."

"It's a pleasure," Satellizer simply said, rather uninterested.

"How about you join us for a drink? Elizabeth and the rest of us have brought some of the finest known liquor there is," Arnett asked. "Think of it as a thank you for your actions and Sonic's during the Nova clash."

Satellizer was a bit shy at Arnett's offer, as she wasn't the type of person to drink alcohol. "Well I actually…"

"Please Ms. L. Bridget, I insist," Elizabeth intruded.

Satellizer sighed, deciding to go along with Elizabeth's offer. After all, she was a year above her. "Hey Sonic. While I'm with them, please go get us something to eat," Satellizer requested.

"Sure thing Satella," Sonic responded giving a thumb up.

* * *

Elsewhere in the party, Tails and Knuckles were busy hanging out, busy talking with some students and to each other. As Tails was minding his own business, two Pandora walked up to him. "Hi there," Tails said greeting them.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't he just the cutest thing that you have ever seen?" The first Pandora asked her friend.

"He sure is," the second one answered. She picked up the young fox and proceeded to rub his face against her chest. "In fact, he's so cute I could just eat him up right now!"

Tails was in confusion at what was happening. "What's going on here?" He shouted, though his face was buried deep in the Pandora's breasts that he could barely speak. All of a sudden, his soul humorously exited his body.

Knuckles looked on in annoyance. "Dang it! Why doesn't something like that ever happen to me? Someone hot enough should be brave enough to approach me," he exclaimed. Unknown to him, two other Pandora overheard what he said.

"That guy sure sounds like a pervert doesn't he?" The Pandora said.

"Yeah, and it looks like he has anger issues," her friend answered. "I'd rather put the fox in between my breasts any day."

"I heard that," Knuckles shouted pointing at them, but the two Pandora turned their heads away ignoring him. Knuckles was even more annoyed than ever and looked back at Tails. "Lucky kid."

* * *

At the buffet table, Sonic was busy gathering food plates for himself and Satellizer. He picked up the plates, one in each hand and smiled. "This should be good enough for both of us," he said to himself. As he walked back to where Satellizer and Elizabeth were, he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in quite a while.

"Sonic," the voice said. The hedgehog looked ahead to see Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi, and Trish McKenzie standing in front of him.

"Oh you three," Sonic said, greeting them unamused. "Can I help you 'again'?"

"We actually came to say thank you for saving all of us in the Nova clash," Audrey said. "And we'd like to make up everything that happened between us."

"What's your big surprise for me this time? Another kick to my stomach?"

"No it's not that," Trish answered flinging her wrist happily. "What we mean is that we would like to start over with you on a clean slate as if our confrontation before never happened."

"Very well then," Sonic said with a smile understanding Trish. "I'd love to shake all of your hands on it, but it seems that my hands are full."

"All right everyone," Yumi announced again. "Time for the second dance. Our second song is "Silent Lucidity" by Queensryche."

"Oh man! Satella and I are gonna miss the next dance," Sonic exclaimed.

"Whoa, check that out," a student exclaimed. Sonic and the three Pandora turned to see several students gathered around the table where Satellizer and Elizabeth were sitting at.

"Uh what's going on here?" Sonic asked a Limiter.

"Dude you should totally check this out! The Untouchable Queen and Elizabeth Mably are going at it with a wine-drinking contest," the Limiter answered. "And it's with the Mably 2030 wine brand."

"A drinking contest?" Sonic repeated. He had never seen one before in person.

* * *

Back at the table where Satellizer and Elizabeth were sitting, both girls' faces were heavily red, flushed out from drinking so many shots of wine from their small glasses. Both were also drunk as well. Satellizer held out her glass at Elizabeth. "Give me another shot grandma," she exclaimed.

"Gladly," Elizabeth said. She poured the wine from the bottle into the second year Pandora's glass. Satellizer stared at her glass, and then took one huge sip from it, surprising everyone.

"Your turn!" The second year shouted. She proceeded to pour the wine into Elizabeth's glass.

"It looks like the winner has already been decided," Arnett said to Attia.

_Damn it,_ Attia thought. _Elizabeth can't lose._

Elizabeth looked at her glass and then took a sip from it, surprising the crowd again.

"Elizabeth did it," the students shouted.

Attia was concerned however, as Elizabeth appeared to be worn out. _Elizabeth is already at her limit. It looks like it's time to bring in my secret weapon._

"Ready for another round Satellizer?" Elizabeth asked flushed. She grabbed the bottle and held the opening over Satellizer's glass, but only a drop fell out. "Already out? That's too bad then."

"Hold on Elizabeth! I brought you another bottle," Attia exclaimed.

"Great timing Attia," Elizabeth responded.

_But unknown to both of them, this is my 90% original cocktail,_ Attia thought. _Prepare to be defeated Untouchable Queen!_ "Let me pour that for you Satellizer," she said pouring the cocktail into Satellizer's glass.

Satellizer was starting to feel tipsy as she looked at her glass. _I feel like I'm going to collapse. But I'm not going to lose right here! I absolutely won't lose! Not even in a drinking contest!_

"Sonic," Aika exclaimed to him. "Aren't you going to stop Satellizer?"

"I wish I could, but you know how she is," Sonic answered. "She won't give up in anything!"

As Satellizer was preparing to take a drink, Knuckles showed up from out of nowhere and snatched her glass. "K-Knuckles," Satellizer exclaimed drunk.

"I like to make this a toast for all you dumb Pandora who won't put my face in your chests," Knuckles shouted, still agitated from earlier. He then drank the cocktail, which shocked Attia. "Hmm?" A black expression appeared on his face from the taste of it. All of a sudden, a waterfall of vomit poured from his mouth, and he collapsed onto the floor, shocking all of the students.

"Somebody get help," a student shouted. "This poor red echidna is very sick!"

Sonic dropped his plates in surprise and did a face palm. "Knuckles you dunce," he said to himself agitated shaking his head at the same time.

* * *

At the stage, Chiffon tapped the microphone to see if it was working. "Good evening everyone," the class president greeted the students, and everyone turned towards her. "Aside from the little mishap that just happened, I would like to thank you for coming to this special dinner. Because tonight we would like to honor a very special person for their courageous actions during the 10th Nova Clash."

As Sonic listened, he remembered Ticy telling him that there was going to be a special guest at the party. "I can't wait to see who it is," Sonic said to himself.

"The special honoree will receive the West Genetics Medal of Bravery," Chiffon continued while holding up a gold medal. "That honor goes out to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Several spotlight suddenly shined onto the blue hedgehog, caught off guard by this. He looked around and then pointed at himself. "Who me? Then I gladly accept it!" The other students cheered, which made Sonic scratch his head and chuckle. As Sonic was walking up to the stage, Chiffon spoke again.

"We would also like to honor a second nominee for the award, and it goes out to a Pandora. Will Satellizer L. Bridget come up to the stage as well?"

The students gasped and turned to each other. Was the Untouchable Queen just called up to receive an award? Everyone turned to see a drunk Satellizer slowly walk to the stage.

"Someone call me?" Satellizer asked, nearly tripping several times. Sonic rushed over to help his partner walk up to the stage with him.

"There there, Satella," Sonic said to her.

The duo walked up to the stage and stood in front of Chiffon. The brown haired Pandora placed the medals around each of their necks. The students cheered once again, even for Satellizer. While Sonic was happy, Satellizer was too drunk to even give an expression. The blonde haired Pandora suddenly began to fall back, but Sonic quickly grabbed a chair and slowly set her down in it.

"That was close," Sonic said wiping his head.

"Hey Sonic," Rana shouted. "Show everyone your gold transformation, de arimasu!"

"Sure thing," he responded. "Ladies and gentlemen," Sonic shouted to the students. "What I'm about to show all of you is something so blinding, that you'll have to shield your eyes for protection!" Sonic then held out his arms to bring out the Chaos Emeralds, but they didn't pop out of him. He raised an eye and looked down to see if the emeralds were going to come out. He held out his arms again, and the emeralds still didn't show up. He did this several more times until he was flapping his arms like a flicky.

"What's going on Sonic?" Tails asked. "Why aren't the Chaos Emeralds showing up?"

"I don't know," Sonic answered. A sweat drop suddenly appeared on his face. "Uh oh," he said to himself. "Hey everyone I wish I could stay, but I have to take Satella here back to her room. She is feeling a little "tipsy" as they might say." Sonic picked up his partner like a princess and soon jogged off with her.

* * *

_Second year dormitory_

As Sonic walked through the hallway with Satellizer still in his arms, he spotted the door to her room and carefully with one hand, he turned the knob of the door and slowly let his foot take care of the rest by opening the rest of the door. He suddenly heard Satellizer groaning and smiled. "We're here now Satella," he said to her quietly.

"I can walk from here," Satellizer responded softly.

"Sure you can," he responded. "Let me put you on your bed." Sonic walked over to where her bed was and gently set her down.

"Sonic. Your name sounds funny," Satellizer giggled as she lay on the bed.

"Well that's just what everyone calls me," Sonic said. "But you really don't want to know my real first name."

"Sonic," she suddenly spoke. "Please take my stockings off for me. They're really tight."

A black expression came up on Sonic's face as Satellizer stretched her legs out. "Eh, sure," he responded. _Oh geez, should I really do this? This is like before when Amy passed out on her bed and asked me to take her stockings off. But I just ran away from her. But that was then. I'm not going to let the same thing happen twice. We're partners anyway, so it should be normal._ Sonic slowly and surely rolled Satellizer's stockings off of her and set them on the edge of her bed.

Satellizer suddenly rolled over on her stomach. "Can you also unzip my dress as well? I'm feeling stuffy already."

_Is Satella being serious right now? I've never even unzipped a woman's dress before,_ panicked Sonic. He decided to be brave and unzipped her dress. "Ok Satella that should be good."

"Thanks," Satellizer replied and rolled back over. Sonic suddenly saw something that he never thought he would see in his life. Satellizer was sleeping with one arm over her head, and her unzipped dress had mostly slipped exposing most of her cleavage and shoulders.

_This is crazy,_ Sonic thought. _What the heck am I even thinking? Just looking at her smooth shoulders and breasts, she is definitely a real beauty! Get a hold of yourself Sonic, you're a hedgehog for crying out loud! She still beautiful though, but we're just friends, that's all. My job isn't done yet either. I should tuck her in._

"Mn… Sonic," Satellizer quietly said in her sleep. "You're my only partner. I'll promise to be the best for you Sonic."

Sonic was surprised by what Satellizer had just said, but he simply smiled. He proceeded to roll her blanket over her. _Don't worry Satella,_ he thought out loud. _I will promise to do my best as well._ Once he was finished putting the blanket over her, he slowly walked over to the door. As he prepared to close the door behind him, he looked behind him one last time and simply said, "Good night Satella."


	3. A New Venture

Freezing: Sonic Boom Adventure

Chapter 3: A New Venture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

* * *

Sonic was sleeping on his bed lying on his stomach snoring loudly. His arm was dangling off the side and his tuxedo was scattered across the floor, not caring at all to hang it back up last night. All of a sudden, there was loud knocking at his door. The hedgehog dismissed it as nothing and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his stomach as he drooled for chili dogs. The knocking came back again, though it was louder this time, which caused Sonic to yell in panic and roll off the bed.

"Holy Perfect Chaos," Sonic said as he quickly turned his head at his clock on the desk. "It's freaking six forty-five in the morning!" He slowly lifted himself off the floor and stumbled to the door. "Who's there? Do you even know what time it is?"

"Sonic it's me," Knuckles shouted from the other side. "Open the damn door now!"

The hedgehog had no other option but to let Knuckles in. He turned the knob while rubbing his eyes. "Geez Knucklehead, couldn't you ask…" **BAM!** Knuckles' fist came smashing into Sonic's face knocking him to the ground. "What the heck man?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you," Knuckles yelled. He then picked Sonic up from the ground and held his right fist out towards him. "I got a visit from Tails in the hospital last night. He told me that you were going to show your super form to the students, but that the Chaos Emeralds weren't showing up from you. Care to explain that?"

"Well I thought that they were low on power, but since they have infinite energy, that wasn't likely," Sonic explained. "Then I quickly remembered my fight with the Nova just before I was sucked into the light. I could have sworn that the emeralds popped right out me and scattered across the sky."

"Sc-scattered," Knuckles repeated in an agitated tone. "So… Do you… have… any of the Chaos Emeralds… with you?"

"Eh, nope," Sonic answered shrugging his shoulders.

Knuckles suddenly grabbed Sonic with both hands. **"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY COULDN'T YOU HOLD ON TO THEM LIKE BEFORE?"**

"Isn't that what mostly happens once the emeralds are finished being used? Besides we can find them again."

"Find them again, what? We don't even know much about this planet!"

"Knuckles is right Sonic," Tails said as he came running in down the hallways. "You haven't even been outside of Japan either, and who knows where the Chaos Emeralds are at. Eggman could probably have one of them by now."

"Well can't you use your Miles Electric to find them Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I tried to use it before when flying in the Tornado as a GPS system, but it couldn't pick up my location," Tails answered. "It's most likely that it wasn't built in this world."

"If that's the case, then Eggman's own emerald detector might be suffering the same problem as well, so we should have the advantage," Knuckles added. "Tails, do you think you can get that GPS in the Miles Electric adjusted for Earth geography?"

"I think I can, but it could take some time. I'd say three days at best."

"Three days?" Sonic and Knuckles blurted out together.

"Yes, so don't start freaking out on me now," Tails informed them. "If fact, I should probably reprogram my whole Miles Electric, which brings it up to a week."

Both Sonic and Knuckles were now more agitated than ever, but sighed deciding not to argue with Tails. "Take as long as you need buddy," Sonic responded with a bored and impatient tone. "I'm going back to bed. And if Yumi asks me where I'm at, tell her that I didn't bother coming to class. Wake me up when it's noon." Sonic shut the door behind him and crawled back into bed.

"A week huh? I wonder if I can deal with that," Sonic said to himself before closing his eyes again.

* * *

_Six Hours Later_

Even as the sun shined through Sonic's window, he still continued to sleep. As the rays of the sun began to warm him up, he slowly turned and wiped his head when he began to feel sweat rolling down his face. He then opened his eyes and lifted himself up, scratching his head as he looked around the room. The hedgehog stretched his arms and yet out a long yawn. "I'm feeling better than I was this morning," he said to himself and looked at the clock which read 12:55 P.M. "I thought I specifically told Tails and Knuckles to wake me up at noon, and it's already five till one. I should take a shower to wake myself up."

Only five minutes later, Sonic exited his room in a dash to the outside of the boys' dormitory. As he stood looking around wondering what to do next, Green Hill Zone came to his mind. "That's it," he exclaimed. "I should go to Green Hill Zone and see what has happened lately." Sonic took off in a dash towards the shoreline where he first spotted his home. Approaching it, he looked across the bay at his home and smiled. "Since I hate water, I'll just take the monorail even if it's longer." He took off again towards the monorail station, his anticipation to see his home growing.

* * *

_Green Hill Zone_

After having traveled on the monorail to Shintoshi and dashing through the city to its outskirts, Sonic stood on a hill looking in even more awe as he saw Green Hill ahead of him. Nothing had changed since he had been sent to Earth, and he could see many of his small animal friends enjoying themselves. Deciding not to hesitate any longer, Sonic leaped in the air and dashed down the hill towards his home, running across the green grass that his feet had surely missed pass totem polls and spinning sunflowers. He ran across the wooden bridges destroying some Choppers that jumped across them and releasing some animals as well, proceeding to run through a loop, enjoying the feeling of running upside down again. Sonic then jumped onto several platforms to reach higher ground and planted his feet firmly along the ground, looking around at the landscape and breathing in the fresh air.

As Sonic checked out the view of Green Hill, he could see both West Genetics and Shintoshi. "Great view," Sonic said. "It looks like beauty has just taken itself to a whole new level."

"Sonic," a very familiar female voice shouted. Sonic was shocked when he heard the voice and looked down below him to see a familiar pink hedgehog on the ground running towards him. "I finally found you Sonic!"

**(Note: Imagine Amy in her 4Kids voice since her new one in the recent games sucks).**

"Amy?" Sonic stuttered. He then jumped down from the high hill and landed firmly on the ground. He was surprised to see that she was coming right at him with full speed. "Wait Amy! Slow down!" But it was too late as she knocked Sonic to the ground.

"I've missed you so much Sonic," Amy exclaimed. "I was afraid that I'd never see you again! Whom would I go out on a date with then?"

"Eh, it's nice to see you again Amy," Sonic said annoyed, and gently pushed her off of him.

"Just where are we Sonic? I can see that we're in Green Hill Zone, but the rest of this place outside of it doesn't look like Mobius or South Island at all."

"We're on a different planet called Earth," Sonic explained to her. "Chaos Control sent you here because of Baldy McNosehair. Were the rest of our friends sent here?"

"Yes they were," Amy said. "Just now I saw…"

"Mr. Sonic!" Both hedgehogs looked above to see a rabbit and a Chao flying in from above. "It's nice to see you again."

"Cream! Cheese! I've missed you two as well," Sonic exclaimed.

"It was scary for both of us when that light took Cheese and I away, but I managed to be brave," Cream said.

"Chao," Cheese exclaimed.

"Good job Cream," Sonic complimented her. "Is your mom alright? She wasn't hurt was she?"

"Oh not at all," Cream answered.

"Well then we can assume that everyone else is right?" Sonic asked.

"Actually Sonic, I haven't seen Vector, Espio and Charmy since we came here," Amy said worried. "Even Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, and even Silver are missing as well."

"Don't worry. I'll promise you guys that I will find them," Sonic said. "Speaking of which, that's a total of seven of our friends missing, and the Chaos Emeralds are missing as well. Amy, Cream, I should probably tell you everything that's been happening. Follow me." Sonic took off in a run in the direction Shintoshi was, with Amy and Cream trailing behind him.

* * *

_West Genetics_

Once the trio reached the school, Sonic had explained to Amy and Cream about his time on Earth, talking about the Nova and how he became a Limiter. Both girls were shocked to hear about these multi-dimensional beings killing people, especially Cream, who began crying. Amy comforted her, which made him stop talking for a little bit. Once Cream was able not let Sonic's words scare her, he continued on how he defeated the last Nova, which caused the Chaos Emeralds to scatter, and on how he met up with Tails and Knuckles again.

While walking through the school grounds, Sonic, Amy, and Cream heard Sonic's name called out. "Sonic." They turned around to see Satellizer walking towards them. "I've been looking for you all day. Who are they?"

"Pleased to meet you miss," Cream said bowing to Satellizer. "My name is Cream the Rabbit, and this is my friend Cheese."

"Chao," Cheese said as a form of greeting.

Satellizer was surprised at the tiny Chao's cuteness. _What is that? It looks like a stuffed animal,_ she thought.

"And I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend," Amy said.

_So she's Amy,_ Satellizer thought. _She doesn't look that intimidating from how Sonic described her._

"Uh Sonic, who is this?" Amy asked as she pointed at Satellizer.

"Oh Amy, I'd like to introduce you to my partner Satellizer L. Bridget," Sonic explained. "Remember that stuff I told you about Pandora and Limiters fighting the Nova? Well Satellizer is my Pandora partner and I'm her Limiter."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise at hearing this. Sonic immediately began to panic when he saw Amy's expression, fearing that she was going to bring her hammer out. However, rather than giving Sonic a glare, Amy just simply smiled. "Well then that's good to hear then," Amy said.

Sonic blinked in confusion at Amy's comment. "Huh?"

"You heard me. I'm happy you found someone to fight against these aliens. Besides, you still have me," Amy said, and she proceeded to hug him and kissing him on his cheeks. Sonic responded to this by trying to push her away, but the pink hedgehog kept reaching out to grab a hold of him.

"Oh, and to answer your question Satella, I just decided to skip class today and go to Green Hill Zone," Sonic answered as he turned his head towards her. "It felt nice to be home for a little while."

"I hope it was nice," Yumi Kim said as she approached the group with a look of disappointment on her face and her arms crossed. "Because you better be prepared for a three hour cram session with me privately Sonic."

"C-cram session? Oh great," Sonic moaned. "Looks like our reunion will have to be cut short Amy." Sonic proceeded to walk away following Yumi, shaking his head, unexcited for what was going to be served to him in his cram session. Everyone else looked on with blank expressions on their faces.

"I didn't see that coming," Amy said.

"Satellizer," Tails shouted as he and Knuckles came running towards her and the other girls. "Whoa! Amy and Cream? Is that you?"

"Tails," Amy exclaimed. "I'm glad to see that you and Knuckles made it here. And Knuckles, I've been meaning to find you."

"Well what's up Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"As Cream and I were walking around trying to find out where we were, I saw Angel Island," Amy explained.

"What?" Knuckles exclaimed.

* * *

_Green Hill Zone_

The rest of the gang, with the exception of Satellizer, quickly flew back to Green Hill. Tails carried Amy, while Cream used her ears to fly by herself alongside Cheese, and Knuckles glided until they reached the edge of the land. "All right Amy," Knuckles said. "Where did you say you saw Angel Island?"

"Up on that tall waterfall," Amy exclaimed pointing at a cliff with a waterfall in the distance. The group continued to fly and soon reached the top of the cliff that Amy had pointed at. Landing on the cliff, Amy scanned the horizon towards the ocean until she spotted what she was looking for and pointed her finger out. "Over there Knuckles!"

Knuckles focused his sight carefully in the direction Amy was pointing. He soon noticed a floating landmass over the ocean as evidence of the volcano he could see. "It looks like you were right after all Amy. Angel Island did make it here to this world." The echidna immediately jumped from the cliff and glided in the direction of the island.

"What are you doing Knuckles?" Tails shouted.

"What does it look like? I heading to the island to continue doing what I do best, guarding the Master Emerald," Knuckles answered as he briefly turned back towards his friends. He glided until he was out of everyone's sight.

"Hmph! That idiot didn't even say goodbye," Amy pouted.

"Hasn't Knuckles always been like that? It really shouldn't bother us," Tails said. "The important thing is that Eggman hasn't stolen the Master Emerald. I'm also working on reprograming the Miles Electric for tracking the Chaos Emeralds in this world, but it's probably gonna take a week. I haven't told Sonic yet, but I plan to build some new Miles Electric devices for all of us."

"That sounds good Tails," Amy said. "If we ever get split up again, we'll at least have a way to communicate with each other."

"Alright then! I'm gonna get started now," Tails exclaimed.

* * *

_Five Days Later_

Surprisingly, Tails finished reprograming his Miles Electric and building several new ones for everyone else with only two days to spare. He also refurbished the Tornado so that it would fly better. During the early afternoon on that Sunday, Tails met up with Sonic and gave his friend his new device.

"Sweet Tails," Sonic said. "Thanks for the gift."

"No problem Sonic," Tails responded. "It has the same functions as the old one, but now comes with Internet access, e-mail, video communication between our friends other devices, and a newly built Chaos Emerald detector to map their location in this world."

"Well let's test out this new Chaos Emerald detector," Sonic exclaimed. He then toggled though the menu and pressed down on the "Emerald Detector" app. The machine began to use its GPS system to detect both Sonic's location and the emeralds locations as well. All of a sudden, the locations of the emeralds popped up on the world map, and Sonic was stunned to see that they scattered across the entire planet. "Looks like you've outdone yourself Tails."

Tails chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I have. It looks like the nearest Chaos Emerald is in this country called China," Tails explained pointing at one of the emerald's locations.

"Let's not stand around here longer Tails," Sonic exclaimed. "We need to get to that Emerald first before Baldy McNosehair does. And it seems we chose the perfect week to find them."

"What do you mean?"

"I just heard from some of the other students that it's the schools Golden Week Vacation this week. All of us are out of school for the next five weekdays, almost like Spring Break. That gives us plenty of time to get all of the emeralds," Sonic explained. "And I know just the person that we can bring along with us." He immediately took in a dash.

* * *

_Satellizer's Room_

As Satellizer sat in her room all alone, she suddenly heard a knock at her door. "Hey Satella you there? It's me," Sonic called out from the hallway.

She walked to the door and saw Sonic standing with his Miles Electric in his right hand. "What is it Sonic?"

"Tails got his device fixed, and we no know where the Chaos Emeralds are," Sonic said. "Would you like to come with us to look for them? Perhaps we can kick…"

"Of course I'll go with you," Satellizer blurted out. "We're partners aren't we?"

"Of course," Sonic said smacking his head. "We'll be leaving in the next thirty minutes, so pack some clothes if you want to." He took off again in a dash, leaving Satellizer standing alone outside the doorway to her room.

"Is this really happening? Am I about to join Sonic in one of his adventures?" Satellizer asked herself as she closed the door to her room. "Maybe this could be my chance to also perform the baptism with him, and then we'll be official partners." At that moment, a notification chime came from her computer on her desk, and she walked over to it. "I got an e-mail." She clicked the new message and it opened. "It's from my sister Violet."

_Dear Satella,_

_How have you been? It's been a long while since we've seen each other. I'm proud of you for becoming a Pandora and defending mankind. Our family has also opened a new hotel resort in Bali, and I would like to invite you to visit. You can also bring along any friends you have. Since West Genetics is starting its Golden Vacation Week tomorrow, I figured it would be best for us to see each other again during this time. If you want to come, just notify me and I'll book you and any friends plane tickets and rooms. I miss you dearly Satella, and I forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet L. Bridget_

Satellizer was stunned after reading her sister's e-mail. "A resort in Bali?" She then gave a small smile. "I wish I could go Violet, but I have to help my friends out with something important." She proceeded to type her e-mail.

* * *

_Airfield_

Tails was checking up on the Tornado, making sure that everything was running properly. "Everything seems to be good," he exclaimed. A gust of wind suddenly blew in from behind him, and he turned around to see Sonic standing behind him.

"Everything ready buddy?"

"We're ready Sonic," Tails answered. He then pounded his fist against Sonic's. "Who did you decide to bring along?"

"Satella. I just had to ask her since we're partners," Sonic explained. "Besides, with her on our side, Eggman won't stand a chance against us."

"Good thinking there," Tails complimented. "Here she comes." Sonic turned to see Satellizer walking towards them with only one small suitcase.

"You ready for the adventure Satella?" Sonic asked.

"I suppose so," she answered.

"Just hand your suitcase to me Satellizer, I'll put it the cargo hold for you," Tails said as he took her suitcase and stowed it away in a small area in the back of the plane. "And that should be everything." Tails flew into the cockpit of the Tornado and started up the engine, and the propeller at the front of the plane began to spin. "Climb into the seat behind me Satellizer."

The Pandora nodded and climbed onto the Tornado's bottom wing and into the passenger seat. "Wait a minute," she exclaimed looking at Sonic. "Where are you going to sit?"

"Who said I'd be sitting?" Sonic jumped onto the top of the Tornado's top wing. "I always enjoy a good view from up here!"

"Alright everyone! There's no turning back now," Tails shouted. "China, here we come!" The Tornado immediately sped up as it taxied down the runway and lifted off into the sky.

Sonic looked back and saw West Genetics getting farther and farther away. He turned forward and saw nothing but ocean ahead of him and his friends. "It sure feels good to fly again," he exclaimed as he took in a breath of air.


	4. The Hunt Begins

Freezing: Sonic Boom Adventure

Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Freezing in any way. Sonic is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim.**

**I apologize deeply to those of you who have been waiting. I have been VERY busy with college semester finals, Christmas, and the start of the new semester as well. These next several chapters will also take more time to write as I am creating a new original arc in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Tornado flew over the calm Sea of Japan, with Sonic on the plane's wing stretching his legs and enjoying the wind hitting his face. "It feels good to fly again. Hey Tails, how long has it been since I've flown on here?" Sonic asked.

"It's been quite a while now," Tails responded to Sonic's comment. "After all, this is also your plane you know."

"You're a pilot Sonic?" Satellizer asked in surprise looking up at him.

"Uh yeah," Sonic answered at the top of his voice. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes you did," Satellizer said. She then looked at Tails. "So where is the first Chaos Emerald again Tails?"

"It's in China," Tails said. "According to the emerald detector on my Miles Electric, it's located in this Hunan region in the south. Specifically, I can see that it's in one of these smaller areas called Fenghuang. With the speed we're going at, we should at least make it there by sunset."

"Alright then," Sonic said giving a thumb up. Thirty minutes passed by as the Tornado continued to fly, with Sonic on the lookout for land that could be ahead of them. Scanning the horizon, something immediately caught Sonic's eyes. "There it is Tails! Land up ahead!" He pointed at the green directly in the distance.

"Actually Sonic, we're just beginning to approach the Korean Peninsula," Tails said. "But at least we know that we're at the mainland now."

"Of course," Sonic replied. "You know your geography more than me."

* * *

The group kept a steady flight pattern as they flew over South Korea before crossing the Yellow Sea, flying southwest until they began to cross Mainland China. Hours had past as the trio of friends were amazed at the Chinese landscape below them. Rivers flowed through the countryside, and tall mountain peaks stood above the forests as well. "I don't know about you Tails, but this place is beginning to remind me a lot about Chun-nan back in our world," Sonic said.

"It does. If fact, I think I see a village down there," Tails shouted pointing down at the ground. Much to the surprise of everyone, there was a small town next to a river. "We're gonna have to land on the river guys, because I don't see an airport around here."

Satellizer was surprised by Tails' announcement. "Can you even land this plane on water?"

"No worries Satellizer. That's why I have equipped this plane with floats just in case we ever came across something like this." Tails pushed a button on the dashboard of the control panel, and the wheels below the Tornado were lifted back into the plane, and two floats were deployed in their place. The fox piloted the plane in circles towards the ground so that he could position it in the center of the river. "Just a little bit closer and… We've landed!" The floats of the Tornado made smooth contact with the water and slowed down as Tails steered it to a nearby pier.

* * *

Sonic was the first to hop onto the ground and stretched his arms a little. "Well this looks like a neat little village," he said looking around. "Do you know anything about this place Satella?"

"I heard that this town has been here since ancient times," Satellizer explained. "It's supposed to be the most popular tourist attraction in this region."

"Well we don't have a lot of time for site seeing, we need to find that emerald fast," Sonic responded. Sonic then heard the sounds of people speaking to each other while looking at him. "Seems that we've attracted the attention of the locals."

"Let's not freak them out too much Sonic," Satellizer informed. "They have probably never seen someone like you or Tails before."

One of the villagers, an elderly Chinese woman, walked up to the group. Her eyes shifted to both Sonic and Tails, and curious looks came up on the two Mobians' faces. "You two are quite interesting creatures," the woman spoke. "Never before have I seen a fox with two tails and a blue rat that can walk on their hind legs only."

Sonic's eye twitched when the woman referred to him as a rat. "Who are you calling a blue rat so slow that he can't see the bottom of his shoes?" He lunged at the woman while Tails held him back.

"That's not what she said Sonic," Tails shouted as he held Sonic back. "She probably didn't mean it either when she called you a rat."

At that moment, a younger Chinese woman came up to the elderly one and assisted her off to the side before coming back towards the group. "Sorry about that you three," the younger woman said. "My mother's eyesight is very bad, so she couldn't see what you were."

"Not trying to sound rude here, but I'm a hedgehog," Sonic said.

"Did you just say you're a hedgehog?" One man pointed out. "You wouldn't happen to be that so called Sonic the Hedgehog person everyone is talking about right?"

"Um, yes," Sonic answered. "So even people in this nice small village have heard of me as well."

"So do you think you could can us? Please! Our village is facing a problem that we haven't had before," the man explained.

"Is it the Nova? Because I'm a Pandora," Satellizer stated as she stepped forward.

"Based on that uniform of yours, I could tell immediately. But no, it's not the Nova. There are metal invaders that have been terrorizing the citizens of our village and the tourists that have been visiting," the man said.

"Metal invaders?" The trio blurted out.

"They resemble animals, but they're not! There are ladybugs with razor-like claws and giant wasps that shoot fireballs," the man explained.

Sonic and Tails quickly looked at each other and nodded, knowing that Eggman's robots were nearby.

"Don't you worry," Tails spoke up. "We'll handle these metal invaders. Besides, I think we know what we're dealing with."

"Not only do they appear from the land and sky, they're even in the river as well!" The young woman said to the trio again. Her eyes widened as she saw a Chopper jump from the water directly at Sonic from behind and pointed at it. "There's one of them now!"

Sonic turned around quickly to see the robotic fish approaching him. He jumped and launched a homing attack on it, destroying it and releasing a small rabbit. The villagers were shocked to see how quickly the hedgehog had defeated the robot. "I'm already predicting that there are a lot of robots out there," he said to himself first, before turning around to redirect his attention towards the villagers. "That was just a little demonstration to show just what we're made of. So we will save this village! Let's go guys," Sonic said to Satellizer and Tails.

"Right," the two exclaimed.

* * *

The trio took off through the village to look for the Chaos Emerald and destroy any of Eggman's robots that got in their way. Their swift speed caught the attention of more villagers that were going about doing casual evening business. The villagers took quick glimpses at what had run past them before returning to what they were doing before.

As Sonic and Satellizer ran with Tails flying alongside them, Satellizer looked at the young fox. "So what does your device say about the Chaos Emerald Tails?"

"The emerald is located somewhere out in this region with these tall sandstone pillars," Tails answered. He then looked ahead at the street ahead of him and spotted rings scattered across the ground. "Sonic," he yelled pointing at them up ahead.

"Don't worry Tails," Sonic exclaimed. "I can see them. Let the first act begin!"

Sonic led the way for the group and grabbed the rings that were in the street, tossing several back to Satellizer and Tails. Six Motobugs then came rolling up fast towards the group, and Sonic was the first to strike at the enemies by performing a homing attack chain before boosting back on the ground. A sharp corner leading to the left suddenly came up, and Sonic slowed to a drift, launching himself with a boost speeding back up. Satellizer followed with a drift and then used an acceleration turn to catch up to her partner. A loud buzzing noise suddenly approached the group, and the trio looked at the sky behind them to see a swarm of Buzz Bombers diving down.

"Volt weapon deploy," Satellizer shouted. "Nova Blood!" Satellizer drew her blade and jumped up high in the air, slicing the metal wasps with one swing before diving back to the ground with an acceleration turn.

"Good work Satella," Sonic complimented.

"Thanks Sonic. But look up ahead," Satellizer responded.

Sonic looked forward and saw that they were beginning to approach the end of the village and could see only forest beyond that. An even larger number of badniks showed up as they sped towards the heroes. He smiled and sped up, realizing that the real action was just about to begin. The three friends entered the forest running along the dirt path to where they would be going, destroying the badniks along the way. Both Sonic and Satellizer hopped over cracks and branches that were on the ground. They soon spotted an end to the road as they reached a cliff that dropped down to the river below, but Sonic spotted a series of red dash rings and turned his head towards Satellizer while pointing at it.

"Follow me into these rings," Sonic shouted. Sonic ran into the dash ring and his body twirled towards the other five before going through a rainbow ring. The hedgehog immediately performed a series of aerial tricks before landing on the other side of the river, screeching to a halt waiting for Satellizer and Tails to catch up.

While Tails continued flying, Satellizer ran into the dash ring, immediately finding herself in a very weird twirl as she went through the other rings. "What the heck is this suppose to be Sonic?"

"Don't worry Satella," Sonic called out. "They're just gimmicks that help me. Try performing some tricks when you go through the rainbow ring!"

As Satellizer looked ahead at the rainbow ring spiraling right at her, she went through it, sending her high into the air. "This better work!" She proceeded to perform several acrobatic tricks, finishing off with a spin move similar to Sonic's and planted her feet firmly on the ground near him.

Sonic clapped at his partner's performance. "Sweet! That was only your first time going through those rings, and you totally nailed those aerial tricks," he said.

"Is this normal for you Sonic?" Satellizer asked.

"Of course," Sonic answered. "Besides, I'm also curious to know how the heck those rings got here in the first place. Eh, no matter. There are probably more like them out there anyway."

* * *

Sonic and Satellizer took off again with Tails beside them, destroying some Caterkillers that crossed their path. Along the way, the group took several shortcuts by using the gimmicks they spotted such as springs and dash ramps. While Sonic and Tails were enjoying the adventure nostalgia as if they were still back on Mobius, Satellizer was heavily caught off guard against every obstacle she came across, fearing that she would either bounce off a spring in the wrong direction or launched too far from a dash ramp. Her fears lessened as she realized that they would automatically take Sonic and Tails in the proper direction.

As Tails continued to fly, he took out his Miles Electric to detect their location and the Chaos Emerald's location. "Hey guys," he called out to Sonic and Satellizer. "We're getting close! Look over there!" The two looked to see a number of giant sandstone pillars towering into the sky. "The emerald is supposed to be on the top of one of these pillars. We should split up to check every single one of them."

"Got it buddy," Sonic responded. The three friends split apart and proceeded to jump to the top of the nearest pillar, searching them high and low to see if the Chaos Emerald was there. As Sonic was searching one of the pillars, the ground below him shook. "What was that? It felt like an earthquake!" Sonic looked in the distance to see a large flying bird-like creature jump from the forest trees and back down, shaking the ground yet again.

"Sonic," Satellizer called out from one of the pillars. "There's something strange over there. Do you think it's looking for the emerald?"

"Most likely," Sonic answered. "And I don't think it's a normal bird either." The giant creature suddenly jumped from the trees again and flew directly at Sonic. The hedgehog was right at realizing that it was not any normal bird, but rather a giant robotic condor. He jumped off the cliff just as the condor rammed into the pillar destroying it. The condor let out a very loud screech as Sonic looked up at it.

"I was almost dinner thanks to that thing," Sonic exclaimed as Satellizer and Tails ran up beside him. "So it looks like one of Eggman's robots found us." The robotic condor flew down in front of the trio and gave another loud screech at them. "Okay big guy, time for you to fly away unless you want to get roasted!"

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you Sonic, you annoying little blue nuisance," a sinister male voice exclaimed. Sonic, Satellizer, and Tails looked up to see a hovercraft piloted by an all too familiar mustached mad-scientist descending down beside the robotic condor. "Long time no see."

"Dr. Eggman," Sonic and Tails exclaimed.

_So he's Dr. Eggman_, Satellizer thought as she stared coldly at the evil scientist.

"It's also a surprise running into you as well Tails. So I guess even you and that stupid echidna were sent to this mysterious world. But no matter, my new Egg Condor has been prepared to devour anyone that gets in my way," Eggman said.

"Hey Egghead, how did you even get back into Mobius anyway? Last I remember, I trapped you in that white world," Sonic shouted.

"It would be my pleasure to tell you of my story in that dreaded white prison before you meet your demise," Eggman explained. "My former partner in crime, the Dr. Eggman of the past and I had desperately tried to look for an exit out of the white world, but couldn't find one. Time past on, and I counted the estimated days and then months of how long I was stuck in there. An estimated nine months had past, when out of nowhere, a portal mysteriously opened up. I didn't care where it took me; I just wanted to get out. Next thing I know, I'm back on Mobius, and I proceeded to plot my revenge against you and your friends Sonic!"

"Did you just say nine months? That can't be," Sonic said as he began to think to himself. "If I counted that correctly, that's exactly the same time that I fought that giant robot back on Mobius, triggering the Chaos Control that sent me here." He suddenly froze in complete shock. "No way. When I was sent here, I accidently freed Eggman back onto Mobius."

"Then I guess I should thank you, but I won't," Eggman said. "Now get ready to be dinner Sonic!" The doctor then piloted his Eggmobile into a small open hole on the back of the Egg Condor's neck, and was sealed off by a metal plated dome. The condor let out a screech at the group on the ground.

"Satella. Let me handle this one alone," Sonic said. "I know I said before that we'd fight together, but just let me take this robot on one time."

"Okay then," Satellizer agreed.

"Alright," Sonic exclaimed pointing at the condor. "If you want your dinner, you have to earn it!"

* * *

The Egg Condor lifted itself off the ground and hovered just above it. Sonic immediately dashed beneath it to the other side, and the condor turned around quickly spreading its wings out. From both of the wings, homing fireballs were shot at Sonic, though he dodged them by running around in zigzags. He got out of the zigzagging and ran in circles around the condor as it continued to shoot fireballs by spinning its body in circles very fast.

Dr. Eggman laughed as he piloted the machine. "Oh ho ho! How do you like that Sonic?"

"Not bad baldy, but I've seen better attacks than what you're doing," mocked Sonic.

"Then let's see about this," Eggman retorted. The doctor then piloted the condor to fly high straight into the air. He then controlled the condor so that its feet were straightening, and the machine immediately stomped towards the ground directly above Sonic.

Sonic dashed out from under the Egg Condor's growing shadow as it came down on him. Just as he performed a spin jump in the air, the condor landed on the ground creating a small shockwave that made Tails and Satellizer lose their footing a bit. The hedgehog landed back on the ground unharmed and turned around at Eggman. "You're too slow," he taunted.

"Grr. Don't think I'm finished yet Sonic," Eggman shouted. He grabbed the control stick and moved it, but the condor wasn't moving. "What's going on? Why isn't it moving?" The screen on the control panel suddenly flashed red, and it showed that the joints in the robot's knees were stuck. "No, it can't break down here!"

Sonic dashed around the robot as Eggman struggled to get the Egg Condor working again. "This is my chance to attack, but I can't, not without that dome covering the Eggmobile," Sonic said.

As Satellizer watched Sonic dashing around, she saw something on the condor's neck flashing red, and noticed that it was the robotic bird's syrinx. "Sonic, hit that red thing on the neck," she shouted.

"I got it," Sonic responded. He dashed around to the front of the robot and did a homing attack on the red syrinx. At that moment, the metal dome that covered the Eggmobile retracted.

Eggman was still trying to get the condor working again when he noticed the dome opening. "No! How did Sonic find the weak point?" He looked to his right to see Sonic running onto the condor's right wing and performed a homing attack on him. "Gah!"

That attack made the condor bend its knees again and jump in the air, flapping its metal wings flying. Sonic landed back on the ground and saw the condor firing homing fireballs again, dashing around the robot. "Hey Eggman," Sonic shouted. He then jumped onto a tree branch and crossed his arms and whistled. "Think you can aim here?"

"Perfect," Eggman shouted. "Now just be a nice little target so that I can burn you to a crisp!" The fireballs shot out once again, all of them directly on Sonic. As Sonic gave a smile, the fireballs hit the tree destroying it.

"Sonic," Satellizer shouted in horror, fearing that her friend was dead.

"Hold on Satellizer," Tails barged in. "Don't let Eggman's attack fool you."

The condor's fireballs stopped firing at where Sonic and the tree once stood. Dr. Eggman then let out a loud evil laugh. "Sonic should have planned out that move of his more carefully. Now let's see what the damage is here." As he looked at the monitor on the control panel, he did not see Sonic's body anywhere among the tree's ashes. "What? His body couldn't have simply burned away like that! Where did he go?"

"Look above you," Sonic shouted as he dived down towards the doctor and his robot condor. The hedgehog had used one of the power rings to escape the fireballs without Eggman or his friends noticing, dashing upwards along with the rising flames to avoid being detected. Sonic dashed through the condor's right wing, causing the creature to lose control of its flight.

"Come on," Eggman shouted as he struggled with the controls. "Don't fail on me!" But it was no use as the condor began to spin in the air trying to maintain flight with its left wing and smoke fuming from the right one. The condor then crashed into one of the giant pillars, creating an explosion. Dr. Eggman managed to launch from the robot just in time before it could crash.

* * *

It wasn't over yet for Sonic, as he noticed the top half of the pillar beginning to crumble and topple towards him. As the pillar began to fall on Sonic, a cyan shining object fell from it. Sonic ran forward and caught the object, noticing that it was a Chaos Emerald. "Got the first one," he said to himself before looking up to see the pillar coming down.

"Sonic get out of there," Tails yelled.

Before Sonic could run out from under the falling pillar, a tornado came swirling towards him. But instead of it targeting Sonic, it targeted the pillar that was about to fall on him and destroyed it. Sonic was caught off guard by what had just happened, as he wondered where the tornado came from. The sound of angry groaning then came from above as Eggman flew his Eggmobile in front of him.

"Curse you for destroying my condor hedgehog," Eggman shouted. "Let's see if you like this instead!" He took out a laser gun and pointed it at Sonic. As Eggman was about to pull the trigger, a ninja star flew out from the trees and sliced the gun in half. The doctor quickly looked around to see where the ninja star came from.

"Heh," chuckled Sonic. "I already know where that ninja star came from."

"I won't let you and any of your little friends hiding in the trees fool me!" Suddenly, two curled up objects came dashing in spinning around the Eggmobile, slamming into it making a bunch of dents in the metal hull. "What is this suppose to be Sonic? How many allies do you have here?"

"I don't know Egghead," Sonic answered as he chuckled again and scratched his head. "But I do know who is here." The two "objects" then landed on the ground, and they happened to be Mobians as well. One of them was black armadillo with red armor and red shoes, and the other was a yellow squirrel with a blue vest and blue shoes. "Mighty! Ray! It's been quite a long time."

The armadillo named Mighty was the first to notice the blue hedgehog. "Sonic," Mighty called out. "It's been a long time."

"You bet it has," Sonic said. "Good to see you again to Ray."

"You to Sonic," Ray answered.

Suddenly, a purple chameleon appeared from out of nowhere in between the three Mobians, surprising them greatly. "Hello Sonic," the chameleon said calmly.

"Espio," Sonic exclaimed. "I had a feeling that it was you who threw that ninja star, but could you not do what you just did? You made us almost jump out of our shoes."

"Hey guys," Tails called out as Satellizer followed him. "You guys did great on taking down Eggman."

"Sonic," Satellizer spoke up. "Who are your friends?"

"This guy right here is Espio," Sonic said pointing his thumb at the chameleon. "He's one of the Chaotix that I told you about." He then redirected his attention to Mighty and Ray. "And I like to introduce to you my long lost friends, Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, who have been missing since 1993 back in my world."

"We haven't been exactly "missing" Sonic," Mighty intruded. "I haven't even been a member of the Chaotix since 1995."

"So did you quit or something?" Sonic asked.

"You are right on that," Mighty answered. "I quit because of that money grabbing crocodile Vector." As he spoke, he could see in his head images of Vector laughing and throwing money in the air with dollar signs popping up in his eyes. "It still makes me cringe. So I met with Ray again and we've been exploring the world and protecting others like you, but to a lesser extent."

"Well were you guys around Green Hill Zone when the Chaos Control happened?" Tails asked.

"We were actually," Ray spoke up. "When it was heard that Dr. Eggman was back and you went missing yourself Sonic, Mighty and I decided to step up to the plate and try to defeat him. Though the light from that Chaos Control had already engulfed us before we could get a chance to face him. Now we don't know where we are."

"You're in a whole new world friend," Sonic said patting Ray on the shoulder. "You two were also the last Mobians who I thought would be sent here. Other than that, I'd like to introduce you guys to…"

A laser was suddenly fired at the group from the Eggmobile. "I'd hate to interrupt your little conversation, but it's about time that I blasted all of you," Eggman called out as he held another laser gun in his hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you Baldy McNosehair," Sonic taunted. Mighty, Ray, and even Espio snickered at Sonic's nickname for the doctor. "In fact, I'm just gonna take the back seat now." He then turned his head towards Satellizer and nodded his head as a signal for her to fight in his place. The Pandora nodded in response and stepped up beside him.

"Oh ho ho! So you decided to bring your teenage friend to fight in your place? I'm pretty amused hedgehog," Eggman said.

"I wouldn't laugh just yet," Sonic intruded. "Eggman, I'd like to introduce to you my partner, Satellizer L. Bridget. She's not just any normal teenager. She's a Pandora."

At that moment, Satellizer drew her volt weapon, shocking Tails, Mighty, Ray, and Espio. Eggman, however, laughed at the Pandora's move. "Oh no, I'm scared right now," the doctor laughed sarcastically. Satellizer then used an acceleration turn to dash around behind him. She swung her blade at the Eggmobile's rocket engines, slicing them off.

The Eggmobile began to spin out of control, making Eggman struggle to control it. "This isn't over yet Sonic," Eggman shouted. He was now spiraling away farther and farther away from everyone until he was out of sight.

"Wow Satellizer. That was awesome," Tails exclaimed.

"Sonic," Ray spoke up. "Just who is your friend anyway? I've never seen anyone swing at Eggman like that. And to think that she only did that with one swing."

"Her name is Satellizer, and she's my friend," Sonic answered.

"Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you," Mighty said to Satellizer.

"You to," Satellizer simply responded.

"Sonic," Espio spoke up. "It was a pleasure running across you, and I wish you the best of luck in finding the other Chaos Emeralds." The chameleon then turned around and jumped away from the group.

"Whoa hold on there," Sonic called out. He quickly dashed past Espio and blocked his path. "Just where are you going? You've been in this world for about a week or so, and you're just gonna go off trying to find Vector and Charmy without knowing your surroundings?"

"Well it seems that your point makes sense," Espio answered without hesistation. "Since you have been in this world longer than I have, I'll let you and your friends handle the adventure in finding the others."

"Okay! Until then, it's best that you along with Ray and Mighty stay with the other guys in Japan until everyone is found," Sonic said.

"How are you gonna get us to this Japan place anyway?" Mighty asked as he and Ray walked up to Sonic and Espio.

The hedgehog gave a grin as he pulled out the Chaos Emerald and held it up in the air. "Chaos Control," Sonic shouted. A bright light emitted from the emerald and it enveloped the four Mobians before disappearing, leaving Tails and Satellizer behind.

"Where did they go?" Satellizer asked with a look of surprise on her face. Tails only responded by shrugging.

* * *

_Green Hill Zone_

A bright light shined out in the middle of a field, and Sonic along with Mighty, Ray, and Espio appeared. "Well here we are," Sonic exclaimed. "Home sweet home for you guys."

"Thanks Sonic," Mighty said. "Also, good luck with your friends on finding the other emeralds."

"Sure thing. Better get going before Amy senses me here." Sonic high fived each of his friends and then used Chaos Control to teleport back to his friends.

* * *

_Back in China_

As Tails and Satellizer waited for Sonic, they were shocked to see how fast he had come back. "You're already finished Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Pretty much," Sonic answered.

"Um Sonic," Satellizer said. "If you can teleport with Chaos Control over that long of a distance, why can't we just find the other emeralds like that?"

"Are you kidding me? No adventure is fun if it's too easy," Sonic said. "I'd rather see the world completely than just taking a short stop in one location."

"That does make sense then," Satellizer responded. The Pandora suddenly yawned.

"I feel the same way as you Satella," Tails said. "I'm already starting to get tired too."

"Come on guys," Sonic spoke. "Let's go back to the town. Maybe there's an inn that we can stay in. We'll need enough energy to find the next emerald tomorrow."

"All right," Tails and Satellizer exclaimed. Sonic then sped off in the direction the town was, and his friends followed him off into the night.

* * *

**Our heroes have collected the first Chaos Emerald, as well as found the first of seven of Sonic's friends they were looking for, along with two unexpected old friends. Where is the second emerald located, and who will Sonic, Satellizer, and Tails meet up with next. Only that answer can be figured out next time.**


End file.
